Rubber Duckie
"Rubber Duckie" is Ernie's signature song, a tribute to his beloved Rubber Duckie. The song enjoyed popular fame, reaching number 16 on Billboard's "Hot 100 Singles" chart in 1970. It was even nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Recording for Children, but it lost to The Sesame Street Book & Record, which also contains the song. Ernie originally performed the song in the first season of Sesame Street, singing in a bathtub in a room that resembled his living room. The most common version, filmed for the second season, features Ernie in a bathroom with a plain blue background. (First: Episode 0136) The song has been dubbed into many different languages, a montage of which was featured in the special Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting. In 1974, Ernie sang the song as "El Patito," with a new Latin arrangement, translation by Wyatt Day, and Spanish-language vocals by Jim Henson. This version was released on the album ¡Sesame Mucho!, and later issued as a single backed with the original English version in 1976. A new version of "Rubber Duckie" with Ernie was filmed in season 30, using the original album recording with Jim Henson's vocals (First: Episode 3842). Similarly, the same track was also used for a film segment showing various kids taking baths (First: Episode 3811). In addition to Ernie, the song has also been covered by Little Richard, Bob McGrath and other artists. Lyrics Oh, rubber duckie, you're the one. You make bath time lots of fun. Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond of you. Bo-bo-bo-de-oh. Rubber duckie, joy of joys. When I squeeze you, you make noise. Rubber duckie, you're my very best friend, it's true. Oh, every day, when I make my way to the tubby. I find a little fella who's cute and yellow and chubby. Rub-a-dub-dubby. Rubber duckie, you're so fine. And I'm lucky that you're mine. Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond of you. Every day, when I make my way to the tubby. I find a little fella who's cute and yellow and chubby. Rub-a-dub-dubby. Rubber duckie, you're so fine. And I'm lucky that you're mine. Rubber duckie, I'd like a whole pond of. Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond...of you. Trivia * When this version is released to The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play ''on VHS/DVD, animated lyrics appear on screen (colored orange for plain and yellow for animated; font: Hip Hop Demi) along with bubbles, which are the following: ** In some lines, there is a bubbled word: *** ONE; JOYS; FINE - The bubbled word squeezes when the duckie squeaks. *** FUN; NOISE; MINE - The bubble pops and only the word squeezes. **** Unlike ONE-FUN and JOYS-NOISE, the bubble for FINE doesn't leave the screen, as it instead changes into MINE. *** TRUE - The bubble pops, but the word doesn't squeeze. Instead, a bubble underneath lift the word out to the top screen. ** Every time "fond of you" is sung, the word "YOU" appears, and enlarges to fit the screen, before it disappears while bubbles surround it. ** The lines in the third stanza from "Every day when I" to "Cute and yellow and chubby" transition by rippling. *** The second time the third stanza is sung, the lyrics are on the bottom screen and the plain and animated text switch colors. ** The word "TUBBY" forms the shape of a bathtub with bubbles coming out of it. ** The word "CHUBBY" bulges and tilts. ** When the last "fond" is sung, the word "FOND" stretches. ** The words "Vo-do-do-di-oh" and "Rub-a-dub-dubby" are the only lyrics that do not appear on screen. * This song implies that Ernie takes at least one bath a day. * Ernie once got Bert to sing it, but Bert didn't do a very good job (despite reluctantly enjoying it). * In a sketch where Ernie and Bert visit an Egyptian pyramid, Ernie sings the song to overcome his fear, when his statue likeness joins in, as they both dance. * This song is dubbed in: ** Arabic (Iftah Ya Simsim) (with different instruments) ** Chinese (Zhima Jie) (as heard in ''Sesame Playground) ** Dutch (Sesamstraat) ** French (Rue Sesame) ** Germany (Sesamstrasse) ** Hebrew (Rechov Sumsum) ** Japanese ** Norwegian (Sesam Stasjon) ** Spanish (Plaza/Barrio Sesamo) ** Swedish (Svenska Sesam) Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Toys Category:Ducks! Category:Birds Category:Happiness